


Master, I'm cold!

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a childish cinnamon roll, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Protective Obi-Wan, Set before Episode II, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan share a domestic moment while on a mission on a definitely too cold planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, I'm cold!

“Master, I'm cold!”

Anakin's well built body is wrapped tight in a blanket that makes a long, woolly train on the cold floor.

Your heart melts, seeing him like that, like a freezing Padawan burrito.

Anakin ducks his head and blushes, slightly ashamed of his well displayed weakness.

You try to stifle a laugh, but you simply can't.

“It's not funny, master! I'm getting hypothermic!”

You sigh, a smile still ghosting on your lips.

How dramatic!

Yes, it's true, Anakin can't stand the cold: after all, he's born and grew up on a dry and hot planet, so he's more used to sweat than to goosebumps.

“Come here”, you say, opening your arms as an invitation.

Your Padawan drags his bare feet on the floor, stumbling once or twice on the definitely too big blanket and muttering unrepeatable curses under his breath.

Only when he's finally in your arms, the blanket carelessly thrown in a corner of the room, he allows himself to relax.

His skin is cold and pale.

This planet is definitely too winter-ish for him.

“Let me take care of the cold”, you whisper, pressing Anakin tightly against your chest and hoping to warm him up a little.

Your nostrils finally fill with his scent and you start to rub your hands all over his back.

He hums softly, slightly arching his back to deepen the contact.

Minutes pass.

Hours pass.

Still, neither of you tires to move.

His face is pressed on your heart and sometimes he makes some absolutely cute purring noises.

“Have you warmed up a bit, Anakin?”, you ask.

He mutters a couple of unintelligible words.

A soft smile curls your lips, when you realize your Padawan has fallen asleep in your arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst I put in my latest fics, I needed a fluffy break.


End file.
